Program guides allow people to reference, among other information, the date, time, and channel that television or other programs are scheduled to be broadcast. Programs can include television shows, radio shows, movies, and other forms of electronic media that are broadcast from a source such as a television antenna or cable provider. Program guides often include programming information in addition to simply the title of the program; for instance, the information may include a listing of actors, or the genre for which the particular program is categorized. Guides can be in printed form, e.g., on paper, such as can be found in a newspaper entertainment section. Guides can also be in electronic form, accessible via a computing system or a set-top box device.